One-Shot Requests
by Deathsembrace137
Summary: Random one shots that people have requested from me, Nicole4211, and Leoslady4ever. There'll be multiple pairings, each chapter is a different story. Hope you all enjoy.


**For Sakuya Konahana and any other NaLu lovers. **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy laughed wildly as she shot by Erza, watching in merriment as the redhead's arms waved about wildly before she went tumbling to the ground. She faintly overheard the woman utter some choice cuss words, but then Lucy was gone, racing wildly down the mountain.

Her heart soared eagerly as she tensed her body, bending it lightly into a curve. She pressed her weight to her toes, and felt her balance shift slightly, flawlessly maneuvering her board around a sharp turn on the slope, before gently rocking back onto her heels.

Stifling another round of laughter, Lucy glanced quickly around the slope, looking for the rest of her team. She spotted Gray a few hundred feet in front of her, his unbuttoned short sleeved shirt flapping wildly as he sped down a steep hill. Natsu was racing along just behind him. Smiling, Lucy bent her knees and crouched, one hand dropping lightly to hang between her legs, as she began moving faster, her board easily cutting through the snow.

Her hair whipped in the wind, and she felt her eyes tearing as the cold wind blew against them, small tears freezing to her face. Her mouth felt frozen, the muscles tight against the cold, but it didn't stop the exhilarated smile that swept over her face as she began catching up to the guys.

It had been Gray's idea, to take a vacation and go snow boarding. He offered to teach them all, and while Erza and Natsu had immediately jumped at the idea, Lucy needed convincing. She just couldn't picture herself liking it. She hated the cold, and whenever she pictured herself speeding down a mountain, she'd go nearly sick with apprehension. But, with some not so gentle coaxing and prodding, her team had convinced her.

Still, reaching the mountain, she had been dubious at best. Despite the warm jacket and snow gear she had on, the cold air still chilled her to the bone. Not to mention, the fear that coursed through her as she stood at the base of the mountain, staring up at miles of steep steep slopes. She'd then taking approximately fifteen minutes to attempt and figure out her bindings, before Natsu finally shuffled his way over to give her a hand.

Still, the worst part, had been the chair lift. She'd watched very carefully, scrutinizing the way people got on and off it, and then slowly made her way through the line. She had ignored the excitement of her friends beside her, and simply concentrated. One foot treading through the snow and dragging her other foot and the board behind her.

She had done great too, right up until the time came for them to board. Then, she had stepped passed the gate, and promptly placed her free foot on Erza's board, and fell face first on the ground. Erza followed right behind her, and the two found themselves in a tangled mass of limbs.

The sound of laughter and the lift powering down filled her ears, as she overheard the attendant joke about starting with the bunny slopes. Gray had ignored him though and simply helped the girls disentangle themselves, before leading them, flushed and full of embarrassment to the line where they waited to sit in the lift.

As they sat on the lift, Gray began giving them tips, telling them how to turn, how to stop, how to get off the chair lift, every thing he thought they should know. Lucy had again listened intently, not wanting to cause another embarrassing scene, and then she had grit her teeth and prepared herself. Mentally cheering and pep talking herself until she was sure she could do it, sure she would rock the slopes.

Then, to everyone's surprise, including her own, she had gotten off the lift seamlessly, followed by an almost flawless first run. She had fallen exactly four times, and comparing that to Erza's thirteen times, and Natsu's seven, she was beyond proud of herself.

As the day progressed, she just got better and better. Her and Natsu both. Erza though... Well, she was slowly improving. And if she was being completely honest to herself, Lucy had to admit, it made her just a tiny but gleeful that she had finally picked something up faster than Erza.

Reaching the bottom of the slope, Lucy glanced at the time, and frowned. The mountain would closed in a half hour, but it was enough time for one more run. Excitedly, she slid over to where Natsu and Gray were, and beckoned to the lift, "One last run?" she asked, ignoring the sudden bite of the cool wind, and the soft flurry that had begun sailing from the skies.

Natsu nodded and grinned, "Hell yea, I'm all fired up!"

Gray though, shook his head, "Nah, I'm gonna wait for Erza. She'd gotta be sore. Did you see that last fall of hers?" he asked, trying to hide an amused grin.

Lucy laughed and nodded, "Poor thing... Maybe tomorrow she'll pick it up better. Anyway, we'll meet you back at the lodge in a little bit."

Gray waved to them, and her and Natsu made their way back to the line, which was mostly empty so late in the day. After boarding the lift, Lucy leaned back, and smiled up at the skies, watching snowflakes flutter gently down from the trees as the wind blew.

"Today was great, wasn't it Luce?" Natsu asked, turning a boyish grin at her.

Lucy smiled and glanced to the side, "It sure was. Can't believe I didn't want to do this."

Natsu laughed and nodded, and she felt him lean back. Turning to face him, her breath stilled in her chest. His eyes were half open, gazing into the darkening sky. His cheeks were pink with wind burn, but what drew her attention, was his mouth handing open, tongue out, catching snowflakes as they fell.

She watched intently as they instantly melted against the heat of his tongue, and before she knew it, her mind had wandered, imagining what his hot tongue would feel like against her cold skin. Instantly, a shiver wracked through her, one of pleasure rather than cold.

Closing her eyes, Lucy smiled softly, and found herself giving in to the fantasy. She had imagined a few scenarios between her and her best friend before, but she always put a stop to them, not wanting to make things awkward when she was around him. But something about this day, this night, made it seem alright to think about him in this light.

Everything around her filled her with peace. The quiet silence that only a winter night could hold, broken only by the sounds of her and Natsu's breathing, and the occasional sound of a board against snow, gliding past down below. The dull ache in her muscles from a day full of hard riding and physical exertion. But more than either of those things, was the exhilarating feeling of adrenaline left over in her body from the countless trips down the mountain. They made her feel like she could do anything.

So, she let herself imagine. She lost herself in thoughts of his hot tongue swooping lazily down her neck, running over her collarbone. His warms hands sliding into her jacket to press against her stomach, traveling slowly up to her chest. Her legs wrapped around his taut, warm body.

Involuntarily, she let out a small sigh, and shivered again, drawing her friend's attention, "You cold, Luce?"

Immediately her eyes popped open, and she turned blushing and stuttering to Natsu, "I um. I. No. I mean, yes. A little," she lied, since she really didn't feel cold at all. Not when her thoughts of him were lighting her body up with fire as surely as his magic could light up his own body.

Seeing him frown, she wondered if he could see through her lie, so to emphasize, she pulled her arms up over her chest, wrapping them around herself, and let out a slightly over exaggerated, "Brrrrrr," as well as another drawn out shiver.

Natsu's face relaxed, and he grinned easily at her, "Oh, well, you shoulda said something. Here." Then, he moved closer, and Lucy found she couldn't breath, as one arm wrapped snuggly around her shoulders, and the other hand slowly moved up to press against her cheek.

Wordlessly she stared at him, as his rough hand pressed against her cheek, his onyx eyes staring into hers. "Shit, Luce. You are cold. Your face is freezing." Then, very gently, his thumb smoothed upwards over her temple, and unable to stop herself, or maybe not wanting to, she leaned into his touch, into his chest and arms.

"Mmmm. You're so warm," she muttered quietly, watching him through her eyelashes, unnerved by her sudden feeling of shyness.

Natsu grinned back, "Of course I am. I'm the Salamander!" Then, grinning, he pulled her even tighter against him, and instantly, she felt his body heat spike, till it was radiating through her jacket, heating up her whole body.

Lucy smiled softly as he grinned to himself, happy to be able to help her, and then she slowly let her head fall against the crook of his neck, relaxing as she buried her cold face into the skin just above his scarf. She felt him stiffen slightly, but he immediately loosened back up, tipping his chin, and reaching a hand to tug his scarf loose, letting her press herself against him.

"Is that better?" he asked, after a few silent moments.

Lucy nodded her head against him, and closed her eyes, losing herself in the heat of his skin, and the smell of cinnamon and smoky campfires. Gently, she rubbed her frozen nose against the pulse of his neck, and hid a grin as she heard him hiss in a breath. "Sorry, is my nose too cold, Natsu?" she asked quietly, enjoying the hard gulp he gave before shaking his head.

"N..No. It's fine," he muttered, though his voice was lower than before, causing a triumphant flash of giddiness to soar through her. It seemed as though she affected him just as much as he affected her.

"Good," she murmured back, before rubbing her nose against him again. She could feel his pulse quicken slightly, and with a shy smile, she turned her face, letting her lips graze softly against the side of his neck before pulling away.

He turned his gaze to her, onyx eyes darkened with inner heat, "Luce?" he questioned softly.

Lucy smiled up at him, and before her nerve could leave her, and riding the exhilaration still in her body, she leaned forward, closing the distance between them. She stopped just shy of his lips, her eyes flickering up once, to see him looking slightly shocked back at her, his hot breath fanning over her face. Then, letting her eyes fall shut, she closed the distance between them.

Her lips touched lightly to his, but that light touch, would forever be burned into her memory. It was like a fire instantly coursed through her, setting everything inside her alight with heat and flame and desire.

Lips moving softly over his, she kissed him slowly, hesitantly. It was hard to ignore the sudden urge of needing to press herself against him, but she did. She wanted this kiss, their first, to be everything she'd ever dreamt of. Soft and slow and sensual.

And it was. His lips were rough against her own. Chapped from the cold and the wind. But the heat of them, the heat of Natsu, was unmistakable. And when his lips pressed, just as hesitantly back against hers, she nearly groaned with relief and happiness.

Finally, with a soft sigh, she slowly pulled away from him, breaking apart from his lips. Then, sliding her eyes open, she gazed up at him, at his eyes, tightly closed, his mouth slightly parted. His breath slowly puffing out of his body in a cloud a frost, and then his eyes opened, and he stared at her in amazement.

She smiled up at him, and leaned forward again, letting her lips dust lightly over his cheek before stopping just short of his ear, "Thank you for keeping me warm, Natsu," she murmured quietly, before pulling away, smiling softly at his shocked expression.

Natsu slowly blinked his eyes, the look of amazement and shock wearing off into a wide smile. "Anytime Luce," he murmured gently, before suddenly pulling her closer to him, holding her tightly in his arms, as his head descended towards hers for another kiss.

**And that was my first ever NaLu. I also threw in snow boarding, because I'm insanely in love with it:)**

**Hope you liked it Sakuya! And everyone else who enjoys NaLu**

**Death**


End file.
